User talk:Wastelander 27
Dead link Could you please remove the dead link in your name (it links to Wastelander27)? It will show up in Wanted Pages otherwise, which is annoying. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 20:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Kras City images Damn those are some nice Kras City images, great for the articles. Where are you getting all of these? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I assume it is this one. http://edvardtoth.com/games/jak-x-combat-racing/, great site though,nice pics on and vids too! --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ideas and theorys about J & D If you want make your own posts about what i write here, please make a new section underneath what i have written.--Wastelander 27 19:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 1 The world Firstly i have realised that my ideas about the world in J & D are quite different to everyone elses. Because the new and old world are so different the distances of the old world locations appear to me as being larger and the size of the areas larger in the new World.--Wastelander 27 19:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OLD World Sandover village: I think most of this area is in the northen end of dead town.--Wastelander 27 19:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) misty island & geyser rock: I think misty island is the strip mine and geyser rock is the featurless island just south of the strip mine.--Wastelander 27 20:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) forbidden jungle: I think this is the island just north of the strip as it is directly east of dead town, as most of you will think how it is an island well I will explain it in the next few posts.--Wastelander 27 20:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) sentinel beach: I think this area is located directly west of dead town in the north end of the water slums (now new haven) and the outcrop that the waterfall flowed out is somewhere in the south pumping station.--Wastelander 27 21:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Fire canyon: I think this area lead north of dead town to the land just north of the pumping station, the forbidden jungle is east of here, and at an unknown time fire canyon had a violent eruption and sank below sea level draging some land down with it, and thats how I explain the gap of water between the pumping station and island i believe to be the forbidden jungle other wise it would seem like fire canyon just vanished.--Wastelander 27 21:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Rock village: I think this is in the small bay north of haven city which you can see best when your battling krew at the top of the weapons factory. There is a grey object just out to sea from here.--Wastelander 27 11:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) NEW world Haven city: I think most of this city is built over the sea south of sandover village (dead town) on artificial land built by mar right next to the land that haven forest is on.--Wastelander 27 19:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Wasteland: This place is obviosly to the south of haven city with part of it hidden near the mountains. The game area in jak 3 must actually be joined with the main land as it must of been easier for the developer to make it an island.--Wastelander 27 14:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Spargus: This city is on the north of the part of wasteland hidden by the mountains, by an oasis giving it its beachfront.--Wastelander 27 17:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) My custom world map I am drawing my own map of jak and daxter's world based on my ideas about the world. The brink is not included and also it only shows the four main areas wasteland, icelands, haven city and its surrounding areas and kras city. p.s unfortunately i don't know how to upload it on to the computer.--Wastelander 27 17:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Just in case you want to check out my theories about location changes go to http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jak%2BDaxter_Freak/Jak_1_and_2_Map_Comparison --Jak+Daxter Freak 14:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Infobox You seem to be sporting an infobox of some sort using the table setup on your user page. Can you please switch to the User infobox template? -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']]([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|''TALK TO ME IN MY HIDDEN REALMS]]) 22:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Is is not very important if he has one or not and requesting things of someone is not all that friendly, I assume W27 knows of the infoboxes and if he wanted one he would have asked. Either way, W27, you can just go to http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_User and copy the stuff in the gray box. The rest should be easy. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 22:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you add an image to your user page.--Wastelander 27 11:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Top left? That is an avatar, upload one in your Preferences (top right, More button). Normal infobox image? Upload image (link is left in the sidebar), place image file link in infobox. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 11:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) How do you put an image in a infobox.--Wastelander 27 13:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Upload image. Copy File:imagename.jpg. Paste behind |image. Add [ and ] brackets and add |200px. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 21:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Unsed files You recently uploaded a bunch of image files, however, none of them are used in any article. could you please add them to their respective article (or userpage, whatever you were planning on doing)? Otherwise I will have to delete them. [[User:Tim H|'Tim''']] – Talkpage 15:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) New World Hello Wastelander 27. I have spent many years thinking about the new world and old world theories and have forever wondered where my favourite old levels from the first game are now. Do you think that Gol and Maia's Citadel still really does exist? And can you really see a thing that looks like the flying boat thing from the boggy swamp in Jak 2? If you can please show some pics of them. Nice ideas pretty similar to mine/